<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Execute Draco x reader by sippingonvenom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921441">Execute Draco x reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingonvenom/pseuds/sippingonvenom'>sippingonvenom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deatheater, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, HarryPotter - Freeform, Love/Hate, draco - Freeform, draco x reader - Freeform, dracomalfoy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingonvenom/pseuds/sippingonvenom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't stay away from each other he was like a drug , she didn't want to become an addict , yet she couldn't give him up and that was the problem.</p><p> </p><p>||dracomalfoy x reader||<br/>started ||2020 august ||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death wasn't a light word, she had experienced it all her life spread like a virus among her family, dropping one by one as they had grown to know each other. Cursed, some of her family had become afraid casting out the orphan it didn't take a genius to put together that there was something wrong with the girl. She had been condemned to life in a care home outside of London at ten unwanted. Time had passed by there slowly until she was invited to a mysterious school in the hills of Scotland, to learn the art of magic. </p><p> </p><p>That had been years ago, Hogwarts wasn't exactly any better. People become scared of her as rumors spread quickly about how she was responsible for the death of her 'death eater parents' all though later it had become apparent that the dark lord had killed her parents because of hiding her. Her parents had been afraid that she would later become a pawn in the lord's game. </p><p> </p><p>Hogwarts hadn't added any comfort regarding friends all though she would talk to Pansy occasionally. Pansy seemed afraid and bewildered at the same time regarding (y/n) and would often find herself starring at her in the night which freaked the girl out quite a lot. Gradually it had stopped which she thanked merlin for , but the gazes around Hogwarts never stopped it was just something she had become used to .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sat on the train awaiting the arrival to Hogwarts the journey had always been her least favorite part as she watched students avoid her, often sitting with a lonely first year who had no clue who she was.</p><p>Arundel sat looking out the window gazing upon the Scottish landscape that lead up to the castle, she had still always been amazed by the scenery the way it contrasted so much from south London's tall concrete bleak buildings she had grew up with.</p><p>Potions class had dragged on long enough she had taken to drawing on a piece of parchment while listening to snape drabble on about the Everlasting Elixirs, when lessons had finally finished for lunch, she shoved her books into her leather satchel along with her ink and quill.</p><p>When finally reaching the great hall, she felt someone step on the back of her shoe turning around to hopefully look down on a first year to scare off, she was in fact greeted by Draco Malfoy. Draco was equally hated as (y/n) except he had double as many friends and people would take notice to his jokes whereas Arundel was constantly ignored and the only person, she could possibly call a friend was Luna Lovegood who she had taken to sitting with in divination class. Luna was the type of person who didn't really care about labels or who you were if you were interesting that was enough for her.</p><p>Draco snarled at her. Arundel simply laughed 'fuck off Malfoy' He gazed at her for a second before wandering off to sit between Crabbe and Zabini.</p><p>She took her place next to pansy looking of into the distance not bothering to eat anything she felt like she was constantly in a bad mood before she knew it everyone was heading to class and she was the last one left on the table . She was going to be late.</p><p>The classroom was dim and obscure there was three rows of tables crammed into the rectangular shaped room. It was cold and Arundel almost wished she had put her tights on that morning.</p><p>'look who's finally arrived'</p><p>Arundel gazed up to look at the animated Umbridge, she felt disgust looking at her. Her pink and formal dress and blazer contrasted immensely to her sadistic personality. She looked like a kind woman, yet the moment she had spoken she could tell her joyful face was a cover up for her cold character.</p><p>'Go on now, find a seat so we can begin' she smiled scornfully finally dropping her chipper act.</p><p>She gazed around the room looking for a seat the only one available was at the back next to her bleached blonde adversary, she sighed in digression. Taking herself over to the table and sitting abruptly next to him.</p><p>'Do you have to sit here?' Draco grunted.</p><p>'You don't see any other spaces around here, do you?' she contested.</p><p>'Just don't speak to me unless you have to.' he replied coldly.</p><p>'why would I want to speak to you?' she looked at him 'your father doesn't even like you'</p><p>He looked back smirking 'At least I have a father' she turned away at once.</p><p>'Malfoy, Arundel are you going to pay attention to the class now or are you going to continue being rude?' Umbridge's thin eyebrows raised as she looked at them.</p><p>'hm?' her bitter gaze lingered on the before she returned to the lesson.</p><p>"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it? The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum,' Umbridge began to walk to walk down the rows of students glaring at each student with a harsh grin.</p><p>'This has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. 'she smiled.</p><p>'Copy down the following, please." She waves to the blackboard at the front of the class with her wand.</p><p>Granger and Arundel's hands raised simultaneously, both books unopen. Arundel feels Malfoy staring at her he leans against the table on his hand breaking his gaze.</p><p>Umbridge sighs glaring at Arundel 'Yes dear?'</p><p>She pulls her hand down looking in her eyes 'what do you mean theory based?'</p><p>Umbridge sighs looking at her 'well, that should be perfectly self-evident'</p><p>Arundel scowls 'it says nothing about doing spells how is that going to translate in the real world '</p><p>'well Miss Arundel, this class has been approved by ministry experts are you a ministry expert?'</p><p>Her eyebrows met 'well no but-'</p><p>'Well then, you have no business challenging their authority, do you?'</p><p>'but what about lord Voldemort 'harry rose knocking his books on the floor in the process.</p><p>The students flinched, harry was bold to speak such name in public.</p><p>Umbridge looked positively pissed she stood behind her desk leaning on her knuckled that had begun to turn white.</p><p>She laughed 'some of you have been told that a certain dead wizard is returning, this is a lie! And student should not lie Potter 'she twisted his name with hate.</p><p>'it-is–NOT-a-lie' Harry shouted a look of rage displayed on his face.</p><p>'ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for challenging a superior both of you have detention '</p><p>Arundel could hear laughter next to her, she kicked Malfoy in the leg under the table as he began to cover up his chuckles with a cough .</p><p>'I wasn't challenging your authority miss I was simply asking you a question!' she gestured her hand in a waving motion. Umbridge glared at her, Arundel at once backed down she could not bear to have another detention.</p><p>Harry moved around the desk trembling in a frenzy.</p><p>'So, Cedrick just dropped dead ?or are you calling me a murderer?'</p><p>Like a flicker of a candle Umbridge became enraged  by his name almost like she had known the boy .</p><p>'That boy's death was a tragic accident' she spat.</p><p>Harry slams his hand down on the wooden table grunting at the impact .</p><p>'it was MURDER i saw it happen! 'he cries.</p><p>Umbridge snatches up a quill and begins writing two notes in a hurry .</p><p>'Potter this goes to Professor McGonagall and Arundel this to Professor Snape "She looks at them for a final time.</p><p>'Well, off you go dears' she smiles almost sweetly.</p><p>Arundel grabs her stuff at once, ripping the note from her hand and storming out the classroom.</p><p>She hears the lesson carry on as she runs downstairs, stupid Umbridge. Her Maryjane shoes stomp along the concrete stairs as she journeys to the cold dungeons, snape was not exactly the nicest person but he had always sort of looked out for Arundel in a family kind of way.</p><p>She assumed it was because her parents where close friends of snape as in her second year he had told her of what really happened to her family not that it had had her fell any better , it was still partly her fault for her parent's death. Or It was just because he had favored the Slytherin students and Arundel had always been the quietest in his class.</p><p>When she reached his office, she knocked twice before hearing his okay to come in. Almost kicking the door with rage.</p><p>Snape office was tidy and round. Potion bottles of all sizes covered the walls and a round oak table sat in the middle of the room covered in books parchment and ink, along with brown leather chairs that looked well worn, a soft green glow reflected of the bottles enveloped the room. It almost felt homely apart from the cold chill and damp smell. Snape sat at the table going at the door that Arundel walked through</p><p>'Arundel may I ask what you are doing in my office in lesson hours?"</p><p>She sighed passing the note over and watched his dark eyes follow the perfect calligraphy that Umbridge had written.</p><p>'Your first lesson with Umbridge and you already have a detention' he looked up and razed his eyebrows the glow of the room making him seem even paler, he almost looked like a ghost that wandered around the castle.</p><p>'she says the defence of the dark arts lesson will be theory based, how are we supposed to protect our self?'</p><p>'Why would you need to protect yourself? You are perfectly safe inside the walls of this school' Snape had a peculiar way of talking almost always speaking through his nose like there was a bunch of mucus building up against this throat.</p><p>Arundel shrugged, 'what happened to Diggory can't have been an accident, maybe potters right as much as I'd hate to say it, what if you-know-who really is making a comeback?'</p><p>Snape almost struggled with his words 'I understand you are worried about being found but if he really was returning you would have known it ' she could tell he was lying but gave up immediately she didn't want another detention.</p><p>'Off you go Miss Arundel and don't mess with Umbridge again'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arundel felt too nervous to move, there she stood waiting outside Umbridge's office. All she was doing was lines yet she felt like something worse could happen she saw harry reaction after coming out her office the way he had ran out like she was going to chase after him.</p><p>Umbridge greeted her at the door, 'Hello Arundel, sit down' she nodded towards a salmon leather chair.</p><p>Stepping aside so she could walk in the room was filled with pink of different shades around the room hundreds of china plates all displaying a cat of some kind, some wearing pink bows others in tiny little teacups on the pink painted brick wall.The ceiling was low and the room felt crammed and claustrophobic.</p><p>The room smelt rich of Turkish delights that where neatly placed in a metal tin next to a white china tea set everything was arranged precisely on her desk. Around the room was plush pink velvet chairs covered in knitted blankets and cat related pillows.</p><p>'You're going to be doing lines tonight and you will be using this quill 'she handed (y/n) a black sinister looking quill the tip a dark red colour. 'You will write 'I will listen to my superiors until I tell you to stop' Arundel nodded staring at the parchment Infront of her, her eyebrows crumpled where was the ink?</p><p>'um where's the ink? 'she questioned.</p><p>'oh, you won't be needing it dear' odd, maybe the quill was charmed with an endless supply of ink? which seemed very practical.</p><p>As Arundel began to write she noticed a growing itch on her arm after the third red line the itch had turned into a sharp stinging pain that began to become too unbearable to ignore, she turned to look at her arm making out the scripture identical to her messy handwriting scratched into her arm. The quill did not need ink because it wrote with her blood. How perverted was Miss Umbridge to punish students this way? Arundel noticed her stare as she gazed up to look at the teacher.</p><p>'Is there a problem Arundel?' she grins unpleasantly like she's enjoying it, well she is.</p><p>Arundel looks away concentrating on writing her lines and ignoring the shooting pain from her arm when the line finally draws bright red blood Umbridge begins to speak.</p><p>'That is enough tonight, same time tomorrow we can see if the message will sink deeper okay?'</p><p>'Okay 'Arundel mutters out.</p><p>When the door shuts behind her she almost starts to cry, she stands there numb after the torture she clutches her arm underneath her robes they start to stick together as she begins her journey to the common room.</p><p>'Fuck fuck fuck' she mumbles as she grabs hold of the banister her cut stretching from the movement as she clambered down the stairs , she felt faint .</p><p>When she reaches the common room, she mumbles under her breath the password before stepping into the warmth.</p><p>The Slytherin common room was warm and homely the room was in the dungeons meaning some of it is under the great lake, the common room is all big arched windows that are often misty on a rainy day ,the most comfortable chair and sofas are pushed up against them as close as they can be so when the windows are as clear as they can be people look at the innumerable creatures of the lake.</p><p>The ceiling is high and vaulted, draped with dark green silks ,huge mirrors that reflect the sky everything from those blue summer days, to the moon and stars, or the violent storms when lightning hits the lake, each supplying their own unique type of light.</p><p>Instead of old damp stone in the rest of the castle the floors are lined with the smooth cold marble layered in warm fluffy white rugs. The room itself is circular the eye is immediately drawn to the fireplace in the room charmed to be smokeless and sunk inside the green stone wall a ring of pillows and blankets surround the fireplace and often students have napped there on a cold winter day after returning from Hogsmeade.</p><p> Book shelfs are crowded and crammed with house cups and books there is not a shelf empty. For Slytherins the room was a place without judgement it was a place to escape the students that hated them, the room smelt of candles and coffee.</p><p>Hidden passageways to places in the castles are nestled rooms, it is like a giant organised mess as often enough forgotten homework is left on the table , pillows are often wedged into a corner with a pile of books from where a student was studying and had fallen asleep .</p><p>'How was detention then Arundel' Malfoy smirks glancing at the way (y/n) clutches her arm</p><p>'How do you ... think it went ' she chokes she begins to walk over to him looking at him straight in the eye.</p><p>'Are you okay Arundel?' she thinks to herself does he actually care? Or is this all a joke?</p><p>'why do you care? 'she questions coldly</p><p>'I don't but your ruining my time in the common room by look all pasty 'he mocks her smirking to himself 'god you look more horrible than usual.'</p><p>Oh right, 'of course silly girl no one cares about you how could you forget '</p><p>'What's your problem Malfoy? No first years to taught?' she shakes her head.</p><p>'Oh, there's plenty , I just like your reaction' he smirks at her, a stupid fucking smirk. </p><p>She hates his face it makes her angry, she hates the way hate is an overused word that way that the only way to describe her hatred towards him would be a bunch of expletives. She wishes she could just slap him and before she knows it. She has.</p><p>He stands there shocked; knuckles turning white, his face is bright red with anger along with the handprint on his cheek,</p><p>she smiles holding in a laugh.</p><p>he clenches his teeth 'my father'</p><p>'Will hear about this? Yeah Malfoy of course he will' she smiles it's the happiest she's been in ages all for slapping that prick.</p><p>She lays on her bed, still smiling thinking back to that moment her smile fades as she remembers thinking about Malfoy caring for her, why did she? </p><p>And was that a glimmer of hope that he could, would it be so bad? Well yes it would be, for as long as she remembers Malfoy and she had been enemies. His parents had sold hers out, the Malfoy's where the reason that she had no parents well as Snape had told her and it's not like Snape would deliberately try to make them enemies is it?</p><p>Did Malfoy even know what his parent had done or was he just acting horrible to her because of the way she was ? </p><p>Trelawney's Room smelt heavily of incense and sage enough to give anyone passing by a headache, candles melted into the candle holders that attached to the stone brick walls the tables where draped in colourful silk fabrics each different to the next , most of the Slytherins in the back of the class fell asleep on the red pillows that lined the seats , but as this was Arundel's favourite lesson she would sit at the front with luna .</p><p>Lovegood and Arundel both sipped on their teas , the room felt quite hot so Arundel began to roll up her sleeves almost forgetting about the scar on her arm .</p><p>'I'm sorry for asking (y/n) but what's that on your arm' Luna says softly , Arundel doesn't think anyone could be angry at luna .</p><p>'oh, Umbridge is making is do lines' she gazes at the messy hand writing that was scratched into her arm .</p><p>'My mum always said things have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the ways we expect' luna says dreamily . Luna often said peculiar things at the right time .</p><p>'You think Umbridge will get karma in the end?'Arundel questions .</p><p>'Maybe, but she is quite horrible isn't she' Luna glares back at her tea leafs that resemble a spiral. </p><p>Arundel begins to wonder about karma , if she carries on being horrible to Malfoy would anyone actually be nice to her? Apart from luna. Would Malfoy meet his demise in the end for being such a prick to every one ? was being kind the way to go? and if her parents really did care for her and try to keep her safe why did they die shouldn't they would have been met with a happy ending.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(a/n)I was watching the order of the phoenix today and boy is there a lot of hidden Draco content like he's almost always in the background, also Cho Chang do be lucky to get gripped by him 🥺. Also I still can't believe the Draco fandom its up and running again I swear it like died couple of years ago but tiktok really review it , we stan !)</p><p>The hallway was crowded and if it couldn't get any worse Draco was being as slow as a snail 'Can you hurry up Draco Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards' she grunted, suddenly he stopped ,Arundel trips over walking straight into his firm back .</p><p>'You're kidding? ' before Arundel could even hex him Draco was already disappearing into the crowds in front, she could only make out the tuffs of white hair. She turns to Luna almost immediately</p><p>'God, I hate him' she mutters incoherently.</p><p>Luna replies 'I don't hate anyone, are you sure you not in love with him 'Arundel shocked, love? She doesn't remember the feeling, but she knows that what she feels for Draco isn't love its hatred. She loathes him.</p><p>'What no! of course not 'she stutters.</p><p>'you know hate and love can be very similar' Luna said dreamily.</p><p>'How?'</p><p>'love and hate don't substitute each other, but rather coexist together, without displacing one another' it almost makes sense, almost.</p><p>'Doesn't mean I am in love with him Luna'</p><p>Its tea reading again in divination. Trelawney seems to have a habit of repeating lessons every so often but it's not like there's much to learn about divination.</p><p>She stared into her cup, was that a heart? Maybe everything was falling together, oh a cross had appeared. What did a cross mean again? Arundel signs, 'I don't know what this means' Trelawney grabs the cup from her.</p><p>'Let me see dear' her eyes widen, and she turns her head side to side.</p><p>'oh well I think, love will be coming into your life soon or no, dark days are ahead of you, you are in grave danger!' Trelawney signs, it's not like her prophecies had a habit of coming true, often she predicted a death of a student yearly, only recently Lavender Brown had discovered that her rabbit was murder on the same day.</p><p>Trelawney had predicted when she was a first year. So, it's not like Arundel could really trust her, the only prophecies she had gotten correct was the downfall of Voldemort before she was hired and even that didn't last long.</p><p>'How lucky Arundel, well not for them they'll might end up dead 'Malfoy smirks again its almost the only thing he does that actually annoys her, well after mentioning her parent's death that his had caused, he was a prick.</p><p>'Get lost Malfoy' she sighs, she really couldn't be bothered that day, she sinks back into her seat waiting for the lesson to end.</p><p>'original' merlin's beard he was childish.</p><p>Study for moonstone brewing with partner</p><p>Snape's class room wasn't nearly as nice as his office it was cold little to no natural light in the afternoons , As it was in the dungeons it was usually quite damp in the winder , although potions was Arundel's favorite class her class mates weren't as favorable often paired with Crabbe or Zabini her potions would take a turn for a worse when then would add a secret ingredient or switch her pages without noticing. Of course, she excelled in written work which led for her grades to come better over time. </p><p>Snape stood at the front of the class 'New seating arrangements are on the board I expect you stay with it or you'll be getting detention'</p><p>Arundel sighed taking her seat at the back of the class with Malfoy, she ignored his whining and instead focused on the table carved with graffiti and splatters with dry ink.</p><p>'Better not make my potions grade get any lower Arundel' He muttered with distaste.</p><p>'I'm rather good actually and I'm not doing your work for you, you know?'</p><p>As the lesson passed on, Arundel began to drown out Snape's lesson.</p><p>'They are a useful ingredient; powdered moonstones are used as an ingredient for the and in several. Powdered Moonstone is also an ingredient in which is likely an experimental potion. ' </p><p>Starting to daydream about what life would be like if her parents where still here, what advice would they give? Would they tell her to avoid Malfoy? Would she even be going to Hogwarts, or would she be homeschooled to ensure her safety?</p><p>How was she still safe? What was she doing in this school when most Slytherin students' parents where in connection with the dark lord, although its Voldemort knew she was in Hogwarts surely, she would be dead already, right?</p><p>If Snape really was a death eater wouldn't he have told Voldemort she was here? She wasn't important , there was no use for her , but it was almost like there could have been a greater reason , like she actually was someone , of course she wasn't potter who's destiny was properly to kill you-know-who , so what part did she have to play in all this ?</p><p>Arundel often sat and read in the astrology tower , it was place to get away from the busy part of school and the traffic of the great hall , although she knew few students would sit up here she had never actually seen anyone up at the same time .</p><p>But there he stood, Draco Malfoy. He was worried, counting down the days till the end of the school year where he would become one them, a killer, in alliance with him. He didn't want to. Of course he didn't want to and as much as his disliking for his father it was the only way to save his parents and himself , he didn't know what task Voldemort would set him in the near future but he hoped , prayed that it wouldn't get him into Azkaban , that he wouldn't have to kill anyone , that he wouldn't have to say the same syllables that killed them . </p><p>He noticed her presence almost immediately he didn't want to be bothered and the one person who could was there.</p><p>' Look I'm not going to annoy you I just wanted to read in peace, only if you promise you won't aggravate me? okay?'</p><p>He stands there partly shocked but still, even if she didn't say anything she would still annoy him and he just wanted to be alone even for a second he turned away from her hands in his pockets and continues to think while looking at the campus scenery , it's not like they had that much longer as the curfew had changed almost immediately earn Umbridge has gotten her grasp over the school , he almost forgot about the scar that had been on Arundel's arm after her detention , he almost felt sorry .</p><p> Almost , yet a part of him wanted her to suffer more and he didn't know why , there was nothing to actually start the feud everything had just changed after the second year , they weren't friends but they had gotten along and then she had become cold.</p><p>The first year wasn't as horrible for Arundel as she expected she was placed into Slytherin amongst other student and weirdly the others had seemed to know her. It's not like they were scared ,she was 11 . They were more worried about the children she had started hanging out with , its like she was oblivious to the whole mess she had been in in the first place .</p><p>Malfoy, Parkinson, Green-grass, Crabbe ,Zabini and Goyle all high-class wizening families with parents in alliance with the he who should not be named. She didn't know , seriously when she looked back on her first year she wished she could hex herself to not hang around with people who could put herself in any danger.</p><p>But she didn't know any better and of course spent time with them , Pansy wasn't the nicest girl in Slytherin but she sure was better that Millicent Bulstrude who had an awful habit of flirting with the older years , of course it never went anywhere.</p><p> Arundel remembers taking part in the teasing of the 'golden' trio that hated the group , she wished she could take it back as she never had a reason to taunt the three part from wanting to have a place in the Slytherin rank which obviously never went anywhere.</p><p>There may have been some good times in the first year. Quite a few had involved giggling in the common room snuggled under a blanket listing o the bus banter back and fourth, or evenings at dinner betting on who could eat more ( Goyle had one ) .</p><p>If Arundel hadn't found out the truth about the Malfoy's she could have still been great friends with them now , but did she really want that ? or would she have been dead ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arundel had felt well settled into the fifth year after just a month , although her ongoing battle with umbridge had started to augment as she had increasingly call out on the bullshit that umbridge had spoke in her lessons , earning a place next to Harry Potter in her book of hatred. detentions had started to pile up , fragmented through out the weeks .</p><p>why can't I be strong god (y/n) your Slytherin for fucks sake she clutched onto her arm seeing the crimson seep into her white long sleeve shirt, the walls of the castle was cold and soothed her back were she had been leaning down to avoid the gaze of Umbridge during her detention ,the memory of the sharp pain clung to her mind, she felt abused , the simple mind games Umbridge had been playing had a lasting affect on her .</p><p>Her chin trembled as she spot Malfoy clouting his books as he wandered through out the corridor, she looked away as he face turned red , she couldn't bare him seeing her like this , she felt the tears creep out be strong be strong but it was useless Draco couldn't help notice the girl curled up in the corner. He stared down at her noticing the blood weeping out the harsh lines.</p><p>he almost liked seeing her like this weak, but a part of him felt compassion, no sorrow.</p><p>'Merlin (y/n) what's she doing to you' and so he had called her by her first name for the first time in years , it didn't feel natural .</p><p>'why would you want to concern your self with me I'm fine' she muttered it was far from the truth she wished she could breakdown right there ,</p><p>'you're not'. he was right , but he had no clue what to do to comfort her. he wasn't used to this.</p><p>'I said I'm fine' she clutches her knees bring them to her chest and began to lean in to them , the tears spilling out all too fast , why did he have to be here? she could deal with this on her own , she got her self together quickly standing up and wiping her eyes .</p><p>'see i'm fine' he almost sneered but that would be too rude of him , he glanced at her blood shot eyes , she wasn't. suddenly she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling herself into his body , he felt stiff but after a few moments began to soften and his hands found there selfs enclosing round the girl . She let go and stood back .</p><p>'please don't tell anyone' she looked down at her Mary-janes .</p><p>'only if you don't tell anyone I've gone soft, alright?'</p><p>'alright'</p><p>It was almost like what had happened that night hadn't at all , Draco was back to being a prick yet hadn't been so much to her. He hadn't told anyone of her crash. Unfortunately Professor Sprout had sat the two together , at first they had taken to standing as far away as possible but after that night they had almost warmed up to each other and placed their self in each others bubble .</p><p>The Green house was warm and friendly , bundles of flowers and weeds grew in cracks and cranes of the space. It was filled completely with plants and overgrowing ivy that knotted and hung from the ceiling . in the centre of the Green house was a long oak table stained with ink , often covers in dirt.</p><p>During Sprouts lecture about Fanged Geranium , Arundel had noticed Malfoy uninterested in the lesson which was usually normal but instead of bowing his head in boredom he was gazing outside the window near to where potter was sitting .</p><p>'do you ever pay attention?' she asked .</p><p>'hm?'</p><p>'I see you staring at potter , someone would think that you have a crush on him'</p><p>'gross on a half-blood ? , let alone on Griffindor!' he denied.</p><p>Arundel sighed leaning her head and letting it fall onto her hand , she looked at him right in the eye , normally he would have continued to stare back at her be he avoided her gaze.</p><p>'what is your type then ?' She whispered turning towards the teachers as if she was actually listening.</p><p>'Slytherin , pureblood family , I don't know something to make my father proud '</p><p>'you always concern your self with your father' There was a moment of silence between them as the class continued to go on 'why ?'</p><p>'its easier when he tolerates me'</p><p>'oh right' She was shocked but she guessed that Draco dad would have been an ass like him.</p><p>'not that you would know ' and there it was back to normal mention the dead parents will you ?</p><p>'bc my parents are dead yea thanks for reminding me ' Arundel couldn't actually be sad about it it wasn't like she had actually known of them , well remembered them.</p><p>'No I mean'</p><p>'I know what you mean Malfoy'</p><p>'I'm'</p><p>'Your'e what ?" of course he wouldn't be able to say sorry .</p><p>A mumble but not an apology spilled out of his mouth , he couldn't be nice for one second could he .</p><p>'Yeah of course , you're such a narcissist' she sighs packing up everything out on the table in to the leather satchel that had once laid between her feet . when she was done she stood up abrubtly looking down on him.</p><p>'You going to say its my fault or actually admit it was your fathers'</p><p>He was shocked he didn't even know .</p><p>'No ? how charming of you' she nodded her head in defeat trembling with anger , grabbing her bag and leaving the class room before the others , Malfoy had lost her in the crowd .</p><p>Always messing things up , it had seemed to be the only thing she did correctly.She sat on the worn green leather sofa near the open fire , her legs folded in on her as she was tucked away in the corner . she looked at the condensation that dripped from the green stained windows it felt like autumn already.</p><p>Why couldn't she just be strong ? why couldn't she just have friends , why did Snape have to tell her something that changed everything because now she was just alone .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>